Diary of a Cutey Kid
by fire at winter
Summary: Gue, Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok paling unyu se-dunia akhirat. Nih, gue kasih liat buku... ehem, diary gue. Berani baca nggak? This Episode: Singkatan.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU, OOC (banget), Sasuke-centric,  
bahasa tidak baku, dll.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Diary of a Cutey Kid**

23 Juli

Oke, tak kenal maka tak sayang. Gue, Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok Leo yang paling unyu-unyu sepanyang masa. Suer, gue nggak mengada-ada tentang keunyuan gue ini, tanya aja sama orang-orang random yang lewat dipinggir jalan rumah lo siapa sih Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti bakal teriak-teriak "omaigot...omaigot...omaigot..." atau paling nggak pingsan kalau hanya ngedenger nama gue.

Menurut survey yang dilakukan Lembaga Survey daerah gue nih, gue adalah cowok terunyu sepanjang masa, nomor dua Tom Cruise, sementara Naruto (sahabat gue, yang dengan senang hati nggak gue akuin) berada di nomor paling terakhir yang bisa lo bayangin. Kadar keunyuan gue tuh setara dengan kadar minyak di gorengan-gorengan pinggir jalan, _which is_ banyak banget. Jadi bisa bayangin kan gue kayak gimana? Nggak, gue nggak berminyak kok.

Sebenarnya, buku... ehem, diary, ini bukan punya gue. Buku ini sudah ada sejak Nyonya Meneer berdiri dan diwariskan selama turun-temurun di keluarga Uchiha. Gue nggak tau siapa yang punya ide gila buat nurunin buku... ehem, diary ini ke generasi-generasi Uchiha yang unyu-unyu, tapi gue curiga kalau buyut Madara lah yang punya ide ini. Karena menurut legenda, Uchiha Madara itu suka banget nulisin tembok tetangga dan meja-meja di sekolah, jadi untuk mengurangi perbuatannya yang tidak patuh dicontoh itu, orang tuanya (gue lupa siapa namanya) membelikan buku ini. Sebenarnya yang mendapat mandat memegang buku ini adalah anak pertama, dan gue bukan anak pertama, gue punya kakak laki-laki yang nggak enak banget dipandang mata. Pasti lo bertanya-tanya kenapa gue yang mendapat buku... ehem, diary, ini. Ini gara-gara si Itachi yang terkutuk pinter banget ngeles kayak motor anak STM ke orang tua gue, jadi gue deh yang dapat buku ini.

"Itachi, sekarang adalah saat-saat paling menggembirakan dalam hidupmu Nak, karena Papa akan pensiun membawa diary keramat ini dan akan Papa wariskan kepadamu," kata bokap gue (jangan percaya kata-kata 'Papa' yang beliau ucapkan) di suatu sore yang mendung. Kita waktu itu lagi duduk-duduk dan nonton sinetron di ruang keluarga sambil makan singkong rebus buatan nyokap gue. Itachi yang lagi ngejilat singkongnya (iya dijilat, nggak dikunyah) tersedak singkongnya waktu ngedengar bokap ngomong begitu. Gue nggak tau Itachi punya kekuatan super atau apa, lha makanan nggak dikunyah kok dia bisa tersedak?

"Tapi Pap, seharusnya kan masih Papa yang membawanya," kata Itachi sok imut. Gue mau muntah.

"Daripada nanti nggak keurus kalo Papa bawa, sebaiknya kamu aja yang bawa. Papa banyak sekali kerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Dan kalo sampe buku ini nggak keurus sekeluarga bisa kena kutuk loh," kata bokap gue. Gue juga mulai mau muntah ngedenger beliau ngomong 'Papa-Papa' biasanya hanya ngomong 'gue-gue' juga.

"Tapi Pap, aku juga banyak tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan, kalau nanti tugasnya nggak dikerjakan aku dikeluarkan, kalau aku dikeluarkan nanti aku nggak bisa cari kerja, kalau aku nggak bisa cari kerja nanti aku nggak bisa nikah, kalau aku nggak bisa nikah nanti aku nggak bisa ngasih Papa sama Mama cucu, kalau aku nggak bisa ngasih Papa sama Mama cucu nanti Papa sama Mama di _bully _karena sudah tua belum juga punya cucu, terus kasus pem_bully_-an itu bisa mengakibatkan bunuh diri loh, emangnya Papa sama Mama mau bunuh diri?" tanya Itachi. Sumpah sinetron yang lagi gue tonton jadi kayak ceramah akbar dibandingin dengan omongannya Itachi yang nggak masuk akal banget.

Orang tua gue malah begidik ngeri ngedenger omongannya Itachi. Gue nggak percaya, orang tua gue yang selama ini kelihatannya berintelejensi tinggi percaya gitu aja sama Itachi.

"Aduh... kamu benar sekali Itachi, Mama nggak mau mati dulu kalau belum ngeliat Sasuke menang kontes dangdut," kata nyokap. Buset... emak gue emang mau ngedaftarin gue ikutan kontes dangdut? Demi Tuhan gue lebih milih ikutan kontes menanam jagung daripada ikutan kontes dangdut.

"O iya, besok kan si Sasuke ulang tahun bagaimana kalau buku keramat peninggalan nenek moyang ini buat hadiah Sasuke aja?" usul Itachi sambil senyum penuh kenistaan ke arah gue.

"Bener juga, daripada beliin hadiah yang nggak-nggak mending Sasuke dapat ini aja. Lagian Papa juga nggak punya duit buat beli hadiah," kata Papa, maaf, maksudnya bokap gue sambil tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Tapi..." gue udah mau protes tentang ketidakadilan yang gue terima sebelum Itachi nyela lagi.

"Sasuke bakal senang banget, dia kan suka banget sama menulis. Mama inget nggak dulu Sasuke pernah menang lomba puisi?" tanya Itachi yang mencoba membujuk nyokap gue biar nggak usah beliin hadiah buat gue.

"Iya, Mama masih nyimpen loh foto kamu yang sambil bawa trofi juara nomor satu, tapi kamu kelihatan kayak mau nangis gitu deh di foto," kata nyokap yang sekarang udah nginget-nginget kejadian waktu gue menang lomba puisi. Iya sih gue emang pernah menang jadi juara satu waktu lomba puisi tingkat nasional, tapi itu waktu gue kayak masih TK gitu sih. Haloooo... time changed gitu loh. Sekarang ini gue nyatet nomor hape temen gue aja males apalagi disuruh nulisin buku diary yang kebanyakan punyanya cewek ini. Lagian waktu gue menang itu bukan karena gue hebat banget dalam bikin puisi, tapi emang karena gue beruntung.

Waktu lomba diadakan, nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ada godzilla yang menyerang kota dan anak-anak TK yang ternyata adalah pahlawan super itu buru-buru pergi dari lomba untuk nyelametin kota, jadilah gue yang menang karena emang hanya gue yang tersisa sebagai peserta lomba. Nggak-nggak, _just kidding bro_, kejadian sebenarnya adalah emang waktu itu jurinya adalah adiknya kakaknya paman gue jadi gue deh yang dimenangin. Lo mau tau nggak puisi ciptaan gue kayak gimana? Nih gue tulisin lagi:

Ibu,

Kau seperti matahari

Yang bersinar terang menerangi bumi

Kecuali kalau mendung

Karena tidak ada matahari

Selesai.

Bagus kan? Gue gitu loh.

"Ya udah nih Sas, jaga baik-baik ya." kata Itachi menaruh buku yang sudah menguning ini di tangan gue. Itachi gue lempar pake singkong rebus. Dan dengan diiringi hujan gerimis, gue lah yang mendapat mandat untuk meneruskan warisan pusaka keluarga Uchiha ini. Ya udah deh daripada gue nganggur gue tulisin aja nih buku.

O iya gue baru aja selesai ngerayain pesta ulang tahun gue loh, kasih selamat dong. Sebenarnya tadi bukan pesta sih lebih kayak kondangannya ibu-ibu karena yang diundang nyokap gue malah temen-temen PKK-nya beliau, malah temen-temen gue nggak ada yang diundang, kecuali Naruto karena ibunya termasuk perkumpulan ibu-ibu PKK-nya nyokap. Lo tau nggak yang lebih _annoying_ daripada ngedengerin ibu-ibu PKK ngrumpi? Yang lebih _annoying _daripada ngedengerin ibu-ibu PKK ngrumpi adalah ngedengerin ibu-ibu PKK ngrumpi di pesta ulang tahun gue.

Gue hanya ikutan di pesta selama kurang dari lima menit, itupun karena gue harus niup lilin, motong kue, dan hal-hal biasa saat ulang tahun lainnya. Lo tau nggak kue ulang tahun gue bentuknya apa? Spongebob. Dan yang lebih parah lagi kue ulang tahun gue bentuknya Spongebob hanya pake kolor. Gue tau banget kalo Itachi ada di balik kolor Spongebob, gue tau banget. Awas aja lo Itachi, _revenge is a bitch_.

Tapi enaknya dapat tamu dari ibu-ibu PKK adalah hadiahnya bagus-bagus banget. Karena mereka lebih peduli dengan penampilan mereka daripada kado yang dibawa, jadi mereka hanya bawa uang dan nyuruh gue buat beli kado sendiri. Yeah, gue jadi kaya nih. Trus hadiah Naruto apa? Dia ngasih gue _game boy_, tau kan mainan jadul banget itu. Setelah dia nyuruh gue untuk membuka kadonya dia langsung minjem game boynya dan mainin di kamar gue sampe pesta selesai. Katanya mumpung baterainya masih bisa dipake, dia mainin aja. Sialan, jadi gue dikasih hadiah bekas?

"Ini mainan gue beli waktu gue masih kelas lima SD loh Sas, dan sampe sekarang masih bisa dipake. Tapi mumpung baterenya udah mau mati gue kasih ke lo aja, jadi lo tinggal beli baterai baru." kata Naruto. Tinggal beli betere, mata lo iritasi ringan?

Tapi gue bersyukur aja ulang tahun gue masih bisa dirayain dan gue dapat hadiah banyak. Itachi pun ngasih gue hadiah novel detektif yang lagi gue pengenin banget, terima kasih deh. Dan kayaknya gue bakal nraktir temen-temen gue deh besok kalo udah masuk sekolah.

Kayaknya sih.

Eh nggak jadi deh.

Salam super,

Uchiha Sasuke.

**:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D**

A/N: Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke... selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun! Semoga semua keinginanmu terkabul, Amiiiiiinnnnn...! Pasti deh ntar kalo ada pemilu Hokage aku akan memilihmu, ayo sodara-sodara coblos Sasuke, calon Hokage dari klan elit Konoha, coblos nomor 1, yeaahhh! (Ttd, Tim Sukses partai Uchiha)

Kasih selamat Sasuke di kotak review dong! *modus biar di review

P.S. Selamat ulang tahun dalam bahasa Jepang apa sih? *katrok


	2. Puasa (bareng Itachi!)

Warning: Sama kayak kemaren.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Diary of a Cutey Kid.**

30 Juli

Pada puasa nggak? Gue sih puasa, puasa sampai tengah hari. _Just kidding_, gue puasa penuh kok. Lo ingat nggak sih dulu waktu masih kecil kalo baru belajar puasa pasti pada puasa tengah hari. Gue sering banget puasa sampai tengah hari dan nggak gue terusin sampe maghrib. Padahal seharusnya kan berbuka waktu tengah hari trus diterusin sampe maghrib, tapi gue nggak, dan satu-satunya alesan gue nggak nerusin sampe maghrib karena gue nggak kuat. Itu alesan mempan banget sama nyokap gue.

"Sasuke, sudah sana sikat gigi dan terusin puasanya sampe maghrib," kata nyokap gue suatu hari. Kalo nggak salah gue waktu itu masih kelas 3 SD.

"Tapi Nyah, Sasuke kan nggak kuat. Aduh perutku sakit banget... aduh... aduh... aku mau mati, aduh... dimana ini, aduh... siapa saya, aduh..." gue emang lebay banget waktu kecil. Dan kalo sudah begitu nyokap gue pasti nggak tega dan ngebiarin gue makan. Dan setelah itu gue pasti ngambil es yang ada di kulkas dan gue bawa ke kamarnya Itachi. Gue selalu secara 'nggak sengaja' masuk ke kamarnya Itachi dan minum es dingin disana. Waktu tengah hari kan pasti panas banget dan gue suka bikin Itachi kesel dengan minum es di depannya.

Kayak suatu siang itu, gue masih kelas 2 SD dan Itachi udah kelas 1 SMP. Waktu puasa pasti jam sekolah makin pendek kan, dan Itachi pasti selalu pulang waktu gue udah ngadem di kamarnya dan minum es jeruk.

"Sasuke, kamu nggak puasa ya?" tanya Itachi waktu itu, dia keliatan banget kalo lagi pengen es jeruk gue.

"Puasa kok, aku kan puasa setengah hari,"

Slruuuuppp...

"Emang ada gitu puasa setengah hari?" tanya Itachi.

"Ada lah, itu puasa untuk anak-anak kecil yang masih harus belajar puasa dan belum kuat puasa penuh sampe maghrib," jawab gue masih sambil nyedotin es jeruk.

Slruuuuuppp...

"Ini kan udah nglewatin tengah hari, kamu kok masih minum?" Itachi udah mulai nglirik-nglirik es jeruk gue.

"Aku kan nggak kuat, jadi nggak diterusin sampe maghrib,"

Slruuuuuppp...

"Emangnya boleh?"

"Boleh dong,"

Slruuuuuppp...

"Sasuke, bagi dong," Itachi udah nggak tahan dan ngemis es jeruk ke gue.

"Kakak kan puasa," kata gue sok manis tapi dalem hati gue tertawa seneng banget ngeliat tampangnya Itachi.

Slruuuuuppp...

"Hari ini kakak nggak puasa," kata Itachi.

"Kenapa?"

Slruuuuuppp...

"Eh, itu karena... karena... tadi kakak abis disuruh lari-lari ngejar biawak sama bu guru dan ngelompatin pagar sekolah, jadi kakak capek dan haus deh," kata Itachi ngarang, siapa juga yang mau percaya alasan kayak gitu. Tapi gue tetep pura-pura nggak curiga.

"Kenapa kok disuruh lari-lari ngejar biawak dan ngelompatin pagar?"

Slruuuuuuuppp...

"Ada deh, ntar tak kasih tau. Sekarang bagi dulu dong esnya," kata Itachi.

"Tapi ntar kalo mama sama papa tau bagaimana?"

Slruuuuuppp...

"Kalo kamu nggak ngasih tau pasti mereka nggak tau,"

"Tapi kan es ini harganya mahal, uangku sampe habis hanya untuk beli es," gue masih memberi alasan ke Itachi.

Slruuuuuuppp...

"Nih, kakak ganti deh," Itachi ngasih gue duit 10.000

"Ya udah deh."

Gue lalu menyerahkan es jeruk gue ke Itachi. Dengan tampang tanpa dosa gue lalu keluar dari kamar Itachi buat main sama Naruto. Baru beberapa langkah gue keluar dari kamarnya Itachi gue udah ngedenger Itachi teriak,

"SASUKEEE!"

Rasain, makan deh tu es batu. Dan sejak saat itu Itachi nggak mau lagi bernegosiasi dengan gue.

Puasa hanya dengan Itachi itu musibah banget, kemarin-kemarin ini nyokap sama bokap gue lagi berkunjung ke rumah kakek nenek gue karena mereka lagi sakit. Gue sebenarnya mau ikut tapi Itachi bilang ke nyokap bokap gue kalo dia akan ngurusin gue, gue nggak percaya dan tetap mau ikut tapi lalu Itachi bilang gue kan besok juga harus sekolah jadi orang tua gue nyuruh gue untuk tetap di rumah. Itachi emang sialan banget.

"Tenang aja Sas, kamu boleh kok tidur bareng kakak nanti," kata Itachi setelah kita ngelepas kepergian bokap nyokap.

"Ogah banget, ntar aku malah jadi korban pedofil kakak lagi," kata gue asal.

"Kakak sudah sembuh tau." protes Itachi.

Berarti kemaren-kemaren dia pernah jadi pedofil kalo gitu? Gue lebih baik menjauh nih dari Itachi.

Setelah ngerjain PR gue ngantuk banget dan langsung tidur setelah sebelumnya gue nyuruh Itachi bangunin gue untuk sahur nanti. Gue paling nggak bisa kalo disuruh bangun sendiri, pasti harus ada yang ngebangunin. Jadi malam itu gue tidur dan mimpi... nggak mimpi. Nggak berapa lama gue tidur gue kayak ngerasa ada yang manggil-manggil nama gue tapi karena mata gue nggak bisa kebuka nih, gue tetep tidur. Gak lama setelah itu suara yang manggil-manggil nama gue hilang dan gue bisa tidur dengan tenang, palingan suara-suara itu cuma ada di mimpi gue. Gak berapa setelah itu gue ngerasa haus banget, waktu gue ngebuka mata gue, gue ngerasa tubuh gue berat banget. Gue udah mikir horor, jangan-jangan gue ketindihan (tau kan, waktu lo bangun tapi ngerasa tubuh lo berat banget dan nggak bisa bangun, kata orang-orang tua itu namanya ketindihan makhluk halus) tapi gue sadar kalo puasa kan para setan-setan udah dikurung dimana gitu, gue nggak begitu ngedengerin waktu ada ceramah. Waktu gue liat di samping gue ternyata kakak tersayang gue, Uchiha Itachi, lagi ngelonin gue dengan iler berceceran dimana-mana. Pantesan gue ngerasa tubuh gue berat banget, gue udah mau nendang Itachi ke bulan sebelum gue denger,

"Imsak... imsak... imsak..."

Sialan, ternyata udah imsak, gue cepet-cepet bangunin Itachi.

"Itachi bangun! Udah imsak nih,"

"Hah? Bukannya baru jam dua belas ya?" Itachi yang baru bangun malah ngoceh nggak jelas.

"Jam dua belas apanya? Kok aku nggak dibangunin?" gue muring-muring.

"Tadi kan udah, tapi kamu tidur lelap banget kakak jadi nggak tega liat wajahmu yang lagi tidur nyenyak. Jadi ya udah kakak ikut tidur lagi." kata Itachi enteng.

Jadi gitu deh, gue nggak sahur. Dan parahnya lagi keesokan harinya waktu sekolah Itachi nggak mau nganterin gue, dia bilang motornya lagi dipinjem sama siapa gitu, jadi dia nyuruh gue pake sepeda aja. Sebenarnya Itachi udah nawarin buat ngeboncengin gue pake sepeda nyokap tapi gue tolak mentah-mentah. Sepeda nyokap itu sepeda ibu-ibu banget, warnanya pink lagi, apa kata fans-fans gue nanti kalo ngeliat Uchiha Sasuke pergi sekolah dibonceng sama pemuda yang wajahnya mencurigakan pake sepeda ibu-ibu warna pink? Mending gue naik sepeda gunung gue aja. Di sekolah gue benar-benar nggak mau gerak, lemes banget sampe Naruto ngira kalo umur gue tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Gue nggak peduli, yang ingin gue lakuin adalah tidur sampe waktu buka tiba. Waktu istirahat sekolah karena kelas gue panas banget, gue pergi ke halaman dan ngadem di bawah pohon-pohon yang ditanem di sana. Wuih... surga banget rasanya, baru sebentar gue nikmatin angin sepoi-sepoi Naruto datang ngehampirin gue.

"Oi Teme, ngapain lo di bawah pohon? Mau nyari nomer togel?" Naruto yang baru datang langsung duduk di samping gue.

"Nggak usah nyari nomer togel, nomer togelnya udah datang sendiri ke gue," jawab gue asal.

"Lo pikir muka gue kayak nomer togel?" kata Naruto tersinggung.

"Pikir sendiri." gue males ngurusin ni ubur-ubur, tujuan gue kesini kan mau tidur. Tanpa meduliin Naruto, gue langsung memejamkan mata gue dan tertidur. Belum lama gue tidur gue ngedenger suara yang teriak-teriak.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" ternyata Ino, temen sekelas gue yang teriak-teriak manggil nama gue dan Naruto.

"Gue cariin kemana-mana juga, ternyata kalian sedang mahonan disini," kata Ino, dia juga ikut gabung duduk di bawah pohon.

"Enak aja, gue nggak homo. Nggak tau tu kalo Sasuke," kata Naruto teriak-teriak ke Ino.

"Terserahlah. Ada apa lo kesini?" tanya gue langsung ke Ino. Gue udah males banget sumpah, gue cuma pingin tidur.

"Kalian masih main detektif-detektifan itu nggak?" tanya Ino.

"Kita itu detektif beneran, ada apa?" kata Naruto.

Ya, gue sama Naruto udah ngenalin diri kita kepada seluruh kelas, seluruh sekolahan malah, kalo kita adalah detektif yang bisa disewa untuk memecahkan kasus sesulit apapun itu. Nama resmi dari grup detektif kita adalah 'Detektif Hiperaktif' gue yang detektif, Naruto yang hiperaktif. Dan sampe sejauh ini sudah ada dua kasus yang kita tangani. Pertama, kasus waktu Tenten, anak kelas sebelah, waktu dia kehilangan buku matematiknya dan yang kedua kasusnya Ino ini.

"Kucing gue, si Manis..."

"Nama kucing lo si Manis?" gue nyela.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak." Masih eksis aja tu nama.

Ino mandang gue dengan heran sebelum ngelanjutin, "Ya jadi si Manis hilang, gue mau minta bantuan kalian untuk nemuin dia. Udah dua hari ini si Manis menghilang, gue takut kalo si Manis dimakan anjing," cerita Ino.

"Emang anjing makan kucing ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak tau deh, tapi kalian bisa kan nemuin si Manis?" tanya Ino.

"Bisa lah, masalah kucing doang." kata Naruto.

"Oke, _thanks_." Ino udah mau pergi sebelum gue cegah.

"Eh tunggu, imbalannya apa nih?" tanya gue.

"Pelit banget, sama temen sendiri juga," kata Ino protes.

"Eh jangan salah, coba deh lo pikir, emangnya Steve Jobs bakal ngasih iPhone gratis buat temennya, emangnya J.K Rowling bakal ngasih novel Harry Potter gratis buat temennya, emangnya Avenged Sevenfold bakal ngasih album mereka gratis buat temennya, emangnya..."

"Stop! Plis deh Sas, lo kenapa sih?" Ino mendelik ke arah gue. "Baiklah, kalian mau apa?"

"Traktir indomie kornet plus es teh di kantin," kata Naruto.

"Gampang," kata Ino menjentikkan jarinya.

"Selama seminggu," tambah gue.

"Apaan? Itu namanya pemerasan tau," tolak Ino.

"Lo seharusnya bersyukur Ino, setiap istirahat lo bisa ke kantin bareng dua cowok paling keren se SMA 2 Konoha, itu bisa menaikkan popularitas lo loh," ceramah Naruto. Ino kelihatan mikir dulu sebelum menjawab.

"_Well_, baiklah. Lagian sekarang masih puasa, traktirannya nanti kan setelah puasa?"

"Deal." kata gue bareng sama Naruto.

"Oke." Setelah acara berjabatan tangan Ino lalu pergi.

"Nih gue kasih tau ya Sas, cara untuk mengambil hati cewek agar mau nurutin permintaan lo adalah dengan menunjukkan kalau kita berguna buat mereka dan didukung dengan wajah yang rupawan," kata Naruto sok.

"Gue sih punya wajah yang rupawan, kalo lo nggak," bales gue.

"_You dick!_" kata Naruto misuh-misuh.

Pulang sekolah gue nyium bau masakan dari dapur, ternyata Itachi lagi masak! Ini situasi horor banget, kayak situasi waktu ulangan kimia dan yang jadi pengawas ujian itu Pak Orochimaru, nglirik dikit langsung deh disuruh nari ular di depan kelas.

"Sasuke? Sudah pulang?" tanya Itachi setelah gue hampirin dia.

"Kakak ngapain? Mau bikin aku kebunuh?" tanya gue.

"Ya nggaklah adikku yang bodoh, nih kakak masakin buat buka nanti," kata Itachi.

"Gimana kalo beli masakan yang udah jadi aja? Soalnya aku masih mau ngeliat Tersanjung 6 tamat," kata Sasuke, yaitu gue.

"Tenang aja, kamu bahkan bisa ngeliat pelangi di matamu." Trus hubungannya apa?

Setelah gue tidur seharian itu, Itachi ngebangunin gue karena sebentar lagi udah waktunya berbuka, tanpa banyak omong gue langsung mandi dan _stand by_ di meja makan yang udah ada banyak banget makanan di atasnya. Ada tempe goreng, ada ayam goreng, semua yang digoreng, osreng... osreng... jadi inget lagu waktu kecil nih. Trus ada es blewah, es kelapa muda, dan es jeruk. Dan tentu saja nasi. Gue nggak percaya, beneran nih Itachi yang masak?

"Giamana Sas? Enak kan keliatannya?" tanya Itachi, dia lalu duduk di sebelah gue.

"Ya sih, tapi aku nggak jamin kalo makanan ini bakal masuk standar yang ditetapkan oleh WHO," gue ngomong apa juga?

"Udah deh nggak usah bawel, kamu pasti bakalan suka banget dengan masakan ala Uchiha Itachi ini," kata Itachi sombong.

Nggak lama adzan maghrib pun terdengar, setelah baca do'a berbuka puasa gue minum dulu, seperti sunah rasul. Gue nyobain es kelapa mudanya, aman, gue nggak keracunan. Lalu gue ngambil nasi dan ayam goreng berikut pecel beserta sayur-mayur yang menyertainya.

Satu suapan.

Enak juga sih.

Dua suapan.

Gila, gue laper banget.

Tiga suapan.

Yeah, dimanapun Itachi belajar masak, dia berhasil.

Dan suapan-suapan selanjutnya sampe gue makan dua piring nasi pecel dan ayam goreng buatan Itachi. Setelah gue kenyang, gue mulai duduk-duduk dan masih nikmatin pecel yang masih kerasa di mulut gue sampe tiba-tiba, gue merasakan perasaan yang nggak asing lagi, gue mulai berkeringat dingin, jantung gue berdetak lebih cepat, perut gue sakit banget. Ada apa ini? gue bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ternyata gue mencret.

"Makanya Sas, kalo makan makanan enak nggak usah kalap kayak tadi dong, hahahaha..." Itachi ketawa puas banget di depan kamar mandi.

"Berisik!" teriak gue. Gue masih bisa ngedenger tawa Itachi menjauh sampe nggak kedengeran sama sekali. Sialan, gini nih kalo gue kebanyakan makan pedes. Tadi kan pecelnya Itachi pedes banget tapi berhubung enak gue ambil banyak banget pecelnya, ini deh jadinya gue mencret. Kadang-kadang gue heran nih, kenapa mulut gue doyan makan pedes tapi perut gue nggak?

Jadinya gara-gara gue mencret, gue nggak ikutan terawih dan di rumah sendirian.

Besok-besok kalo puasa lagi, gue nggak mau puasa hanya sama Itachi. Tidak, terima kasih.

Salam Sembelit,

Uchiha Sasuke.

**:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D**

* * *

A/N: Mau bikin Sasuke sama Itachi nih sebenernya tapi keliatannya gagal deh, ya gitu...  
Telat banget emang, tapi selamat puasa ya teman-teman, karena sebentar lagi juga udah lebaran jadi selamat lebaran juga, mohon maaf lahir batin ya...  
Cerita tentang detektif Sasuke dan detektif Naruto akan dimunculin di chapter ke depannya, tungguin ya...

Ada yang mau ngereview nggak?


	3. Boyband

Warning: (Masih) Sama kayak kemaren.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Diary of a Cutey Kid**

6 Agustus

Gue Uchiha Sasuke. Di sekolah bete banget gue tadi, temen-temen cewek gue pada heboh ngomongin _boyband_. Apa sih menariknya boyband? Gue mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang dimuka bumi ini yang nggak suka sama boyband, Naruto aja punya banyak banget lagu-lagu boyband di hapenya. Gue udah nyoba ngedengerin salah satu lagu dari boyband yang ada di hapenya Naruto itu, tapi sumpah itu adalah pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam sejarah hidup gue yang unyu ini.

Gue tau gue bakalan dapat banyak _haters_ dari sini tapi menurut gue boyband itu _overrated_ banget. Menurut gue mereka itu nggak pantas dipublikasin besar-besaran kayak gini. Mereka ngapain sih? Cuma nyanyi dan ngedance doang kan? Gue tau, gue tau, pasti para boyband-_lover_ diluar sana pada jerit-jerit protes ke gue kalau ngedance itu nggak gampang. Gue tau, oke? Gue juga nggak bisa kok ngedance, kalo _chicken dance_ sih gue bisa. Lo tau nggak kalo _chicken dance_ itu bisa menghilangkan stres? Makanya di seminar-seminar itu banyak diselipin _chicken dance_ biar para pesertanya nggak terlalu stres. Biar mereka lebih _enjoy_ ngikutin seminarnya. Ngikutin seminar itu membosankan tau nggak sih, apalagi kalo ngikutinnya dipaksa sekolahan.

Kadang-kadang sekolah gue kalo lagi upacara juga sering ngelakuin _chicken dance_, kepala sekolah yang mimpin. Biar murid-muridnya nggak ngobrol sendiri kalo lagi amanat pembina upacara yang_ boring_ banget itu. Kalo gue sih selalu ngedengerin kalo ada amanat, gue kan murid budiman (tapi bohong). Kenapa sih kalo pembina upacara lagi amanat mereka selalu ngomongin hal-hal yang membosankan? Peraturan sekolah lah, harus belajar yang rajin lah, dll (gue males nulis banyak-banyak). Kenapa mereka nggak nyeritain aja perjuangan-perjuangan para pahlawan dulu waktu ngusir penjajah? Itu kan lebih seru. Lagian upacara itu untuk apa, mengenang jasa para pahlawan kan? Di upacara aja selalu ada mengheningkan cipta lalu dilanjutkan dengan para paduan suara nyanyiin lagu mengheningkan cipta (gue nggak tau judulnya apa). Jadi seharusnya amanat pembina itu nyeritain para pahlawan-pahlawan yang gugur diribaan bendera membela nusa dan bangsa (bahasa gue dewa banget).

Eeem... gue tadi lagi ngomongin boyband kan? Kenapa jadi ngelantur ke para pahlawan? Ya gitu deh, pokoknya menurut gue boyband itu _overrated_ banget. Trus girlband itu juga nggak lebih baik, kecuali kalo mereka cantik-cantik sih nggak papa, gue nggak peduli meskipun mereka nggak bisa nyanyi yang penting mereka enak dilihat. Sebenarnya gue nggak benci sama boyband ataupun girlband, gue cuma udah males banget ngedenger mereka terus-terusan. Lo tau nggak nyokap gue tuh setiap hari lagu-lagunya boyband terus yang diputer di strereo tape di rumah, keras banget lagi volumenya. Makanya tadi sepulang sekolah waktu gue tau nyokap gue muter lagu-lagu boyband lagi gue langsung ke rumahnya Naruto. Paling nggak ibunya Naruto suka muter lagu-lagu keroncong. Keroncong itu keren banget menurut gue, emang sih keroncong itu identik dengan orang tua dan jaman dulu, tapi masak_ teenager_ unyu kayak gue nggak boleh suka? Walaupun kalo denger lagu keroncong diputer gue langsung tidur dengan pulas.

Waktu gue ke rumah Naruto gue liat tu bocah lagi duduk di depan rumahnya dan keliatannya lagi ngebuka tutup botol kecil yang gue nggak tau apa isinya.

"Oi Naruto," sapa gue.

"Sas lo bisa bantuin gue bukain ini gak?" nggak njawab sapaan gue tu jeruk purut malah langsung nyuruh gue bukain botolnya.

"Apaan sih ini?" tanya gue ngambil botol dari tangan Naruto.

"Pacar."

"Apaan? Emangnya pacar lo ada di botol ini?" tanya gue lagi. Naruto punya pacar di dalam botol? Pacarnya sebangsa jin gitu?

"Bukan Teme, pacar tuh yang ngebuat kuku lo jadi warna-warni itu loh. Masak lo nggak tau sih?" tanya Naruto.

Oh, gue baru tau kalo yang ngebuat kuku warna-warni itu namanya pacar. Itu bukannya kutek ya?

"Mana gue tau, gue kan nggak pernah make ginian. Lagian namanya bukannya kutek?" kata gue ngebela diri.

"Nggak penting deh apa namanya. Lo bisa buka nggak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ginian sih gampang," kata gue.

Dan gue nggak bisa ngebuka botolnya.

Akhirnya setelah gue dan Naruto susah payah buka botol itu pake alat-alat keras yang ada di rumah Naruto, botol itu akhirnya kebuka. Ternyata ada kuas kecil yang nyambung dengan tutup botolnya.

"Terus ini diapain?" tanya gue. Warna pacar Naruto merah dan agak-agak mirip pink, dan baunya nggak enak banget. Oke kalimat diatas agak absurd, bayangin deh Naruto punya pacar yang warnanya merah dan agak-agak pink terus baunya nggak enak banget.

"Pakein ke kuku gue," jawabnya.

"Lo mau make ginian?" tanya gue kaget. Gue pikir tadi ibunya yang nyuruh Naruto buat bukain botolnya dan pacarnya mau dipake ibunya. Ternyata dia sendiri yang mau make?

"Iyalah, kalo nggak mau gue pake ngapain gue buka?"

"Tapi kan ini yang sering dipake cewek-cewek itu kan? Emang lo cewek?" Gue mulai takut nih temenan sama Naruto, jangan-jangan dia adalah _transformer_ yang mau ber-_transform_ jadi cewek. Langkah pertama transformasinya adalah pake pacar.

"Gue kasih tau ya Sas sekarang itu yang pake nggak cuma cewek, cowok juga bisa pake. Lo emang nggak liat kakak lo dan boybandnya? Dia pake pacar kan?"

Inilah yang gue takutin, kebongkar sudah deh rahasia gue. Ya, gue adalah adiknya dari salah satu anggota boyband Akatsuki. Lo pasti tau kan Akatsuki? Single mereka yang judulnya **Menginjak Kaki Orang** (gue juga nggak tau maksudnya apa) meledak banget kemaren. Dan Itachi adalah salah satu anggotanya. Dan mereka pake kutek. Gue sebenarnya nggak mau ngakuin Itachi sebagai kakak gue tapi gue nggak mau jadi adik yang durhaka jadi ya, dia kakak gue. Dan itulah juga mengapa nyokap gue selalu muter lagu boyband setiap hari. Beliau bangga banget dan selalu nyeritain Itachi di setiap arisannya nyokap gue. Kalo bokap gue sih sebenarnya penginnya Itachi jadi penyanyi band rock, berbeda dengan nyokap, bokap gue suka banget sama yang namanya musik rock. Tanyain aja siapa band favoritnya pasti langsung dijawab Guns n' Roses atau kalo nggak Led Zeppelin atau Rolling Stones atau band-band rock jadul yang personilnya sekarang sudah jadi kakek-kakek. Dan beliau sekarang sudah mulai nyuruh-nyuruh gue teriak-teriak yang katanya nanti biar kayak penyanyi rock. Kayak penyanyi rock sih kayak penyanyi rock, tapi suara gue akhirnya kayak banci kejepit kulkas dua pintu karena kebanyakan teriak.

"Udah cepetan pakein, nanti setelah gue selesai gantian lo gue pakein," kata Naruto.

"Gue sih ogah, apalagi kalo sampe niru-niru Itachi." Nasehat dari gue: Itachi adalah orang yang nggak patut dijadiin teladan, apalagi sama anak kecil.

"Tapi ini bisa ngebuat lo diteriakin banyak cewek loh Teme, liat aja boyband Akatsuki itu, kalo mereka lagi manggung pasti banyak cewek yang teriak-teriak kan? Lo tau nggak kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak."

"Gue juga nggak tau."

"..."

Akhirnya sore sepulang sekolah itu gue habiskan dengan makein kutek ke kuku Naruto, nggak hanya kuku-kuku tangannya tapi juga sampe kuku-kuku kakinya. Tapi kalo kuku kakinya sih dia sendiri yang makein, enak aja gue disuruh ngedeketin kakinya Naruto yang kayak kakinya Hulk itu. Warnanya ijo.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal boyband lagi, setelah gue pikir-pikir ada untungnya juga sih mereka _exist _di muka bumi ini.

Eh, kalo misalnya gue bisa jualan kaos dengan gambar sablonan mukanya para boyband itu keuntungan bukan?

Salam cenat-cenut,

Uchiha Sasuke.

**:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D**

* * *

O ya, FYI, judul cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku Diary of a Wimpy Kid, udah ada film-nya juga loh, udah pada tau belum? Kalo belum tau coba deh baca bukunya, bukunya nggak ngebosenin lagi ada gambar-gambarnya gitu, atau kalo nggak suka baca buku tonton filmnya, lucu-lucu gitu sih apalagi yang jadi Greg unyu banget *salahfokus.

**The Cutey Question of the Day**: Apa genre musik favoritmu?  
Silakan jawab di review...


	4. Singkatan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Diary of a Cutey Kid**

13 Agustus

Gue heran nih, kenapa orang-orang di internet lebih suka make LOL ketimbang 'hahahaha'? Nih gue kasih tau bagi yang belum tau,** LOL** itu singkatan dari** Laughing Out Loud **atau **Laugh Out Loud**itu kurang lebih artinya ketawa ngakak. Tapi kan aneh gitu kayak misalnya,

A: Eh, gue punya tebak-tebakan.

B: Apaan?

A: Sapi, sapi apa yang bisa kencing berdiri?

B: Nggak tau.

A: Sapiderman.

B: LOLOLOLOLOL (ini ceritanya si B lagi ketawa)

Bayangin deh kalo misalnya percakapan diatas beneran ada di kehidupan sehari-hari, kan jadi aneh ya kalo misalnya ketawanya LOLOLOLOL gitu. Kalo misalnya ada orang yang ketawanya LOLOLOLOL mungkin dia bakal diasingkan dari pergaulan masyarakat.

Ada lagi nih **ROFL** singkatan dari **Rolling On Floor Laughing** itu kayak guling-guling di lantai sambil ketawa, lebay banget ketawa sambil guling-guling. Itu kalo misalnya lantainya bekas pipis adek bagaimana?

Nih ada lagi **ROFLOL** sama kayak ROFL tapi ini **Rolling On Floor Laughing Out Loud**, ini sih makin parah guling-guling sambil ketawa ditambah ngakak. Gue nggak heran deh kalo bakal nemuin orang kayak gini di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

Trus ada lagi **LMAO** itu singkatan **Laughing My Ass Off**yang digunakan ketika ada sesuatu yang sangat lucu, tapi kalo misalnya diartikan bukannya jadi 'ketawa pantat gue mati' itu maksudnya apa coba?

Nih yang makin parah **ROTFLMAO,** **Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off**_. _Itu kayak lo ketawa guling-guling di lantai terus pantat lo mati. Gue nggak mau _comment._

Tapi kalo **LMFAO **itu bukan jenis-jenis ketawa, mereka yang nyanyi _Everyday I'm Shufflin' _itu kan? Gue bisa _shuffle _loh.

Gue baru sms Naruto nih, gue sama Naruto dan temen-temen yang lain kan mau janjian futsal bareng. Tapi ternyata sekarang lagi ujan dan keliatannya ujannya nggak akan berhenti sebelum nanti malem, jadi futsalnya harus di tunda dulu. Gue kan yang nge_booking _tempat futsal jadi gue juga yang harus nge_cancel _tempatnya. Setelah gue selesai, gue langsung sms Naruto.

**Dob, tmpat futsalnya udh gw btalin. Nih anak2 mo jnjian lg nggk? Klo msih mau main duitnya msih gw smpen, tp klo nggk bsok gw blikin, sms smua siapa aja yg ikutan. Tp gw nggk bs lngsung ngebooking bsok, males gue, Itachi nggk ada di rmah, nggk ada yg ngnterin. Coba skali2 lo kek yg ngebooking, cweknya cntik2 loh...**

Send.

Nggak berapa lama Naruto ngebales,

**Y.**

Dafuq?

Udah gitu doang? Gue rasanya mau ngebuang Naruto ke kutub utara biar dia diadopsi sama pinguin. Gue udah susah-susah ngetik panjang banget sampe makan tiga biaya sms, dia cuma bales** 'Y', **itupun bukan sebuah kalimat. Setan! Gini nih yang bikin gue males sms orang lain, mereka balesnya pasti selalu singkat udah gitu disingkat lagi. Nih contoh lagi, waktu itu gue sms Tenten mau ngasih tau kalo bukunya udah ketemu.

**Ten, bku lo udh ktemu nih. Bsok wktu skolah bkal d bwa sm Naruto. Jgn lupa byarannya, bsok pasti bkalan d tgih sm Naruto. Trus tmen2 lo ksih tau jg dong klo msalnya mreka pd btuh bntuan, sruh dtang aja k kls 11 ips-1 cari Sasuke ato Naruto, psti bkalan kita bntu.**

Nggak berapa lama juga, Tenten ngebales.

**Ok.**

Kampret! Gue rasanya pengen makan indomie nggak usah di rebus. Mereka pada irit pulsa banget, palingan yang dipake juga dapat gratisan. Bikin paling nggak dua kalimat kek, hargai dong gue yang udah capek-capek ngetik sampe jari gue panas dingin gini. Emosi gue jadinya. Jadi gue males banget sms temen-temen gue, sms mereka juga nggak gue bales, kecuali kalau itu penting banget. Biarin deh kalo mereka butuh gue mereka biarin nelpon, habis habis deh itu pulsa.

Naruto itu sering banget gonta-ganti nomer hape, ketauan banget kalo dia sering ngutang nggak bayar. Waktu gue tanya alesannya dia jawab,

"Gue kan populer banget di sekolah, apalagi di kalangan cewek-cewek, pasti mereka sering nge-_stalk _gue dan tau nomer hape gue. Gue kan nggak mau keganggu sama mereka, gue mau serius belajar, jadi gue sering gonta-ganti nomer hape."

Ada dua kebohongan di omongannya Naruto itu, 1. Iya, dia emang populer tapi nggak di kalangan cewek-cewek tapi di kalangan tukang tambal ban di depan sekolah, 2. Dia nggak mungkin serius belajar, ditanya siapa presiden ke 16 Amerika aja dia nggak tau (_to be honest, _gue juga nggak tau).

Kemaren dia ganti nomer lagi, gue lagi asik-asiknya nontonin gulat antara capung ama laler di dinding kamar gue waktu hape gue bunyi,

_+6281932856472 calling..._

"Nomernya siapa nih?" gue mikir waktu itu.

"Halo? Siapa nih?" tanya gue.

"Oi Teme, gue Naruto..."

"Nggak kenal." Belum sempat Naruto mau ngomong tujuan dia nelpon gue udah putusin sambungan teleponnya. Gue bisa ngebayangin Naruto pasti misuh-misuh di rumahnya, atau dimanapun dia berada waktu itu. Hahahaha.

Nggak berapa lama nomer nggak dikenal nelpon gue lagi, gue angkat karena gue pikir itu Naruto.

"Halo?" sapa gue.

"Halo, ini Bu Endah ya?" tanya suara ibu-ibu di seberang sana.

"Bukan, nggak ada Bu Endah disini," kata gue, ni ibu-ibu gila ya? Masak muka gue kayak Bu Endah, Bu Endah siapa juga?

"Lho, lha ini siapa?"

"Sasuke." jawab gue.

"Lho cewek kok namanya kayak cowok?"

"Gue cowok," sialan nih ibu-ibu, masak gue cewek.

"Suaranya kok kayak cewek?"

Gue udah _speechless_, nggak bisa ngomong, suara gue yang maskulin banget dikirain kayak cewek? Ibu ini perlu banget segera periksa ke dokter THT.

"Halo, halo Mbak Sasuke?"

Klik. Dengan sekuat tenaga gue pencet tombol merah di hape gue. Anjing! Udah suara gue dibilang kayak cewek, dipanggil Mbak Sasuke lagi, gue merasa hina, gue merasa hina...!

Tadi waktu sekolah guru bahasa inggris gue, Pak Kakashi ngumumin kalo bakal ada lomba bahasa inggris tingkat nasional dan gue disuruh ikutan. _Well_, gue nggak begitu bisa sih bahasa inggris, gue aja belajar bahasa inggris kebanyakan dari kaset-kaset rock bokap yang gue pinjem. Kalo misalnya dibikin persentase gue belajar bahasa inggris darimana bakal kayak gini,

**Persentase Belajar Bahasa Inggris Sasuke:**

**Sekolah 2%**

**Film 11%**

**Internet 17%**

**Game 7%**

**Lagu 63 %**

Kebanyakan gue belajar bahasa inggris dari lagu-lagu berbahasa inggris, ya iyalah kalo dari lagu Cina kan belajar bahasa mandarin.

Jadi lombanya itu gue disuruh ngisi 50 soal bahasa inggris dan bakalan dikumpulin ke panitianya kalo gue udah selesai ngerjain. Sebenernya lombanya nggak hanya bahasa inggris tapi juga ada matematika dan IPA keseluruhan, Naruto sok-sokan mau ikutan yang matematika dan berakhir dari 50 soal hanya 5 soal yang dia jawab, itupun belum tentu bener.

Eh, ngomongin soal Naruto, lo tau nggak kalo saat kita tumbuh, telinga dan kuping kita juga mengalami perubahan ukuran tapi kalo mata selalu berukuran sama dari waktu kita lahir? Nggak ada hubungannya sih, tapi gue tau kalo lo seharusnya belajar waktu baca tulisan gue ini. Gue kan anaknya baik hati, jadi gue kasih tau pengetahuan yang mungkin nanti kalo lo mau nembak cewek bakal berguna. Cewek itu suka cowok yang cerdas loh, itu udah terbukti dengan Naruto yang nggak laku-laku sampe sekarang.

Nih gue kasih tebakan, kalo lo bisa jawab berarti lo bisa.

Isilah titik-titik dibawah ini dengan huruf yang sesuai! (dalam bahasa Inggris)

F ... ... K

P ... N ... S

C ... ... ... O M

Udah tiga aja, nggak usah banyak-banyak.

Slm sngkt,

Uch Ssk

**:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D**

P.S: Nomor hape diatas hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan ya...

**The Cutey Question of the Day: **Berapa nilai tertinggi waktu ulangan pelajaran bahasa inggrismu?  
Silakan dijawab di review...


End file.
